$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 8 \\ 9 & 6 \\ 7 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 9 & 7 \\ 8 & 6 & 6\end{array}\right]$